Figuring It Out
by CrimsonRae
Summary: Tony hated fighting, but he really didn't see any way around this. TATE Oneshot


A/N: Just something that was dancing in my head. I hope you enjoy it, and please review.

Disclaimer: I own nothing

* * *

"Get in the car Kate." He was done, fed up beyond reason. It was supposed to have been a good night out, but one thing right after the other had gone wrong.

Caitlyn Todd stood on the sidewalk with her arms crossed glaring at the tall Italian that stood at the driver's side of a dark blue Toyota. "No, Tony. What the hell is wrong with you?"

Tony scowled he didn't want to talk about this he wanted to take Kate home and just go to sleep. Officially they had their first big fight a week ago and neither had the guts to apologize to the other. It was starting to grate on his nerves that every time they were around each other now that anything said came out as something to put the other person down. He hated it, he missed joking with his girlfriend and just being able to talk with her.

Tonight he was going to apologize, it was all planned out a nice quiet dinner at Alfonzo's, and he had gotten her favorite flower…a yellow rose. Kate said that yellow roses made her happy because it wasn't a cliché like the red rose, but yellow brightened the world and to give a yellow rose to someone was like saying that you want to bring brightness to their world. Tony wanted Kate's world to be bright, wanted her to be happy.

He admitted to himself that the fight had partially been his fault…who got into a serious argument about the order of a movie collection, he did. He wasn't even really that upset about it anyway, it was like a fight had been coming for a long time and that was just the thing to instigate it. Part of knew that it was because he was scared a serious relationship wasn't something he normally did, the last relationship that lasted longer than three weeks had been in college and he had ended up with a broken heart. Could he really be blamed that he was unsure of what to do here.

Tony looked over at the woman currently glaring at him. No, tonight hadn't gone right at all, but Jesus she was beautiful when she's pissed. Kate's cheeks had developed a slight blush from standing outside in the cold for so long, a strand of hair landed over her eyes and he longed to brush it away, but knew that she more than likely deck him right now if he tried. The fact was Tony didn't think that he would be able to have a civil conversation with her right now; he was still frustrated with her.

"Just get in the car Kate." His jaw tightening with displeasure at the prospect of the fight that was sure to come.

"Did you really have to hit him DiNozzo?" Kate herself was beyond exasperated at this point, Tony had been switching moods like they were like candy. It was driving her insane.

Tony all but growled at the mention of what had occurred earlier. Kate had arrived at the restaurant before him and was waiting at the bar when he had come in. The only problem was that she wasn't alone a guy had come over to chat her up and had bought her a drink. Something in Tony had just snapped when he saw it, he wasn't going to do anything until he saw that the guy was about to slip something into her drink, "Yes, now get in the car."

"No."

"Why?"

"Because I think that I need to be away from you right now, Tony. We can't be around each other without fighting lately; maybe we just need to take a break." Kate broke eye contact with Tony not wanting to show him the pain in her eyes.

Tony had gone quiet, he tried to swallow down the hurt that seemed to have lodged itself into his throat. Slowly he moved around the car, "So…this is what you want… a break?"

Kate wasn't looking at him, she couldn't. "Yeah Tony, it's what I want."

Tony nodded to himself, striding forward he leaned down a bit and threw Kate over his shoulder, luckily the dress she was wearing was long enough to keep everything covered. "Tony! What the hell are you doing? Put me down!"

"No." a small smirk had come to his face as he gave her a taste of her own medicine.

"What the hell do you mean no!?"

"I mean no. Since you're not going to be sensible and would rather freeze to death than get in the car, I'm just going to have to do it for you."

"Sensible? When are you ever sensible?"

"Ouch Kate that hurts." Tony quipped as he slung her into the passenger seat and buckling her belt for her, "Safety first." Was the last thing said between the two until they reached Kate's apartment building.

"I'm sorry."

Kate looked over at her boyfriend and partner, who was staring at the steering wheel as if it held the answers to all of life's questions. "What's happening here, Tony? What happened tonight?"

She wasn't running for her apartment right now that had to be a good thing. "I don't know Kate. I was going to apologize tonight at dinner, but then I walked in and I saw you with that guy…and I just…"

"Lost it." Kate supplied. Tony glanced over he wasn't going to tell her about the real reason he decked the guy, she didn't need to know.

"Yeah. I don't want this to end Katie. I just don't know what to do."

"I don't want it to end either Tony, but we need to find some way to work out our problems without killing one another or someone else." Tony looked like a little boy being scolded for doing something he wasn't supposed to, it was cute Kate decided. "We really need to get help."

Tony's held snapped up in alarm, "We are not seeing a therapist Katie. I refuse."

Kate tried hard to keep from laughing at the look on DiNozzo's face, the utter horror was hilarious. "Not what I was thinking Tony, though it probably couldn't hurt."

"Don't even joke. That's not funny."

Kate grinned and leaned over to caress Tony's cheek, he unconsciously leaned into her. Reaching out, Tony pulled Kate as close as possible to him without getting uncomfortable in the car. "It's getting late. Come up and stay tonight we'll talk more in the morning."

Tony pressed his face into Kate's hair, "Does that mean I'm forgiven?"

"Maybe."

"Maybe?" Tony looked indignant.

"You left my car at the restaurant, how am I going to be able to get anywhere this weekend?"

A lecherous grin appeared on Tony's face, "Well we could spend the weekend having make-up sex."

"Funny, not until I get my car back." Kate opened the door to the car and slipped out leaving Tony behind. Glancing back she called, "Come on Tony I'm tired and I want to go to bed."

Tony pouted for a second before he took off after her, he would figure things out eventually.


End file.
